objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 10: LET'S DELVE INTO QUESTION 3!
MLG Agumon: IT'S TIME SUCKAS! LET'S VOTE... *MLG Agumon: We have LOTS of like & dislike breaks, mostly because of those who forget to use their other contestant. *MLG Agumon: 15.4% of the likes go to Little Horn. 23.1% of the other likes go to Starry. 61.5% of the votes go to... BASEBALL CAP. Pick a prize! **Chicken Comb **Safety Scissors **Detention Pass (SINGLE USE) **Spike Baseball Bat **BrainFreeze Popsicle **Alarm Clock **BSoda **Dust Bucket **Discharger **Quarter *MLG Agumon: Now for the dislikes! You won't believe it. 46.2% of the votes go to JONATHAN, giving him a close call. AND NOW LITTLE HORN! (throws little horn into a tear waterfall and drowns him in their) *MLG Agumon: TIME. FOR. THE. CHALLENGE Challenge Challenge is the same as Challenge 14 of BTWTUP: The Reboot, but prizes to assist you. *Chicken Comb stops Baldi for a short ammount of time. *Safety Scissors cuts Playtime's Jumprope and 1st Prize. *Detention Pass allows you to PASS detention! *Spike Baseball Bat is triple-use. It basically pushes the enemy back and stuns them. *BrainFreeze Popsicle freezes Playtime's brain when you give her it, making Playtime stunned. *You probably know what the Alarm Clock does. It lures Baldi away from you. *BSoda? Well it pushes back farther than the Spike Baseball. *Dust Bucket is dust filled and basically changes Gotta Sweep's sweeping direction. *Discharger stops 1st Prize for 30 seconds. *The Quarter has no use other than moving It's a Bully. BC chose the Alarm Clock! Try and find more items! They're scattered everywhere. NOW LET'S START. #1st Prize is hugging Bubble Wand. #Baseball Cap picks up a notebook near 1st Prize. NOTEBOOKS ARE FOR YOUR TEAMS! #And Then, It's a Bully blocks Baseball Cap's path back. #Skirt is playing with Playtime. THAT'S A BAD THING. Meanwhile, Baseball Cap finds a shiny quarter! #Skirt stops playing with Playtime, It's a Bully blocks Skirt's path, Principal sends It's a Bully to detention, Baseball Cap sees it, not until being swept flat by Gotta Sweep. #Nahuel's Book gets a notebook, yellow doors next, enters one of the other rooms, gets notebooks. 2 Notebooks! #TacoBell? No Playtime :) #Moneybags eats himself, hence the first contestant DED. #Monstro holds a notebook in his mouth. Baldi attempts to attack Baldi but Monstro spits blood on him. #Gaster Blaster speeds up and gets 7 notebooks. Also blasted some things in the way. #THIS GAME IS RIGGED! - Gumball Machine. Died from Baldi. #Pandora Book "shuts doors gets safety siccors for playtime or 1st prize gotta sweep sweep comes pushing baldi takes cover in a class room before baldis get here she runs in halls makeing principal dention her for 5secs Gets yellow door lock uses it on the door before baldi comes in uses B-Soda on principal and eats zesty bar". Hello? Zesty Bar isn't in here. #Gaster Blaster gets more notebooks for his team. #Starry sneaks out of the classroom and into the hallways and throws every enemy in her way. Soon the noise reaches to Baldi and is alert. Starry picks up one notebook until she runs in circles with Baldi after her. Soon she becomes tired and attempts to lock him in the door, which she found from a locker. Starry collects two more notebooks before resting. Then Baldi kills her. Also Notebooks aren't important anymore. It's just which team survives the longest. #Baseball Cap gets the other 6 notebooks. This isn't the normal game. #Doorknob walks though the hall into a classroom to get a notebook, but only finds a yellow lock. Has vietnam flashbacks to Locky in Object Overload (*shudders*). Once she is out of the room, she suddenly gets pushed through the halls by 1st Prise. She is smashed through the wall into another room. The school facalty room. Uhh, there's no yellow lock here. And then the Principal sent Doorknob to detention. #Door Handle can't find notebooks in such an empty stomach, so he heads to the lunchroom. He finds something on one of the tables, looking like a sandwich, and proceeds to consume it. He spits it back out to realize it's a notebook. Off to a good start. Then a bad start, as he gets hugged by 1st Prize, into Baldi, where he must free himself now. #Toc-Man approaches Baseball Cap with a Spiked Baseball Bat and whack him with it three times, killing him. Unfortunate! Toc-Man steals his Alarm Clock. #Kabloom is using Mechy as a meat shield. #We interrupt this Challenge for BREAKIN NEWS! Laclale thought it was funny to interrupt the contest like TWO TIMES by trying to kill my characters and even try and kill MLG Agumon when she doesn't operate this challenge. I wish she would stahp! #Pandora Book "looks for the Zesty bar she finds one uses it finds a notebook she hears baldi runs out of the class room play time appears she runs even more she finds another notebook but can't do it now or atleast for now". CAUGHT BY THE PRINCIPAL. Can't kill Gaster Blaster their. Also no Zesty Bars. #BREAKING NEWS! Again... Laclale tries to Blame Baldi for locking this page which is a big lie. #Gaster Blaster blasted Toc-Man and Baldi, getting items offscreen and places them very fast. Also finds more notebooks. #Baldi survived the blast. Baldi goes for Monstro. #Monstro jumps and creates a hole in the roof and breaks 1st Prize. Principal sends him to detention and Baldi attacks him AGAIN. #Monstro spits Ketchup on the floor and Baldi slips on it. Monstro breaks the roof again and gets a notebook. #Gaster Blaster gets more notebooks. Wow, he has like, 21. #BREAKING NEWS AGAIN: Laclale tries to make MLG Agumon Evil and Baldi corrupted. WHAT THE?! #GB and PB get more notebooks. #Skirt grabs Toc-Man's alarm clock and notebooks. #Monstro wakes up and hops out the door but Playtime's awaiting him. FIVE TIMES, BALDI BEHIND HIM, HOPS AWAY QUICKLY, GETS MORE NOTEBOOKS. #Baldi attacks Door Handle. #Pandora Book saves Door Handle. DISQUALIFIED! #Wait, does Pandora Book deserve to be disqualified? Considering that Skirt got the things that Toc-Man stole from BC. #Sphinx lies down on Playtime, stalling her, and looking dead. #Kabloom and Mechy find a BSoda. #Sphinx comes and tells that Toc-Man dies, and now I guess we have a warzone, but avoiding lots of characters. #Skirt is still carrying the notebooks. #GB gets more NBs. #BREAKING NEWS! Laclale hides her arrogance against me by moving the page. #At number 60 we're FINISHED. TIME! We ended early. DED ONES! #Playtime: Uhh, you're Playtime, so how are you going to compete?! (4/5) #Moneybags: Ate himself to avenge Little Horn (5/6) #Gumball Machine: Died from Baldi (3/4) #Starry: Died from Baldi while resting (THEIR IS NO RESTS) (3/4) #Baseball Cap: Was smoshed by Toc-Man (2/4) #Toc-Man: Blasted by Gaster Blaster (5/6) #Pandora Book: Helped an opponent (1/4) #Skirt: Their user basically revives Baseball Cap despite being killed. Also Pandora Book was DISQUALIFIED and maybe a new rule being that I can only control Baldi... (2/4) Let's see what he says... *MLG Agumon: Oh boy! Good luck Frost! I'm scared that their's a challenge about killing me, because that is going to be planted into my memories! Well, probably. *MLG Agumon: ANYWAYS! Team??? **80% of the Kawanimes are alive. **50% Universal Tacos are alive. **25% Another Namers are alive. **83.3% Magic Masters are alive. **83.3% Kebab Meats are alive. *MLG Agumon: Cuz I'm too lazy to count notebooks let's just go to a RANDOM ELIMINATION. Kebab Meats... well, weirdly, ANOTHER NAME ARE UP FOR ELIMINATION! *MLG Agumon: Time for a random elimination guys! *MLG Agumon: First one safe is... Baseball Cap! *MLG Agumon: Aw yeah! *MLG Agumon: Second one safe is... Starry! *Starry: SWEET!!! *MLG Agumon: Jonathan, you're a bland David clone, and Pandora Book, you're quite evil. WHAT ARE THE RESULTS? *MLG Agumon: PANDORA BOOK ALIVE *Jonathan: AW SERIOUSLY! (gets roseblaked) *MLG Agumon: Challenge comin soon peeps.